


Allowances

by curlydots



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, probably the best they can do tho, romantic but like fake romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: "I think if I were capable of it I would be in love with you Gilgamesh."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fate/stuff in like 40 years but grand order got me in the mood for whatever reason so here we are

They've been at it for some time, Gilgamesh completely naked laying back against the altar, Kirei only slightly more dressed and no doubt enjoying the blasphemy and the illusion of power that their position gives him, when out of nowhere he speaks. "I think if I were capable of it I would be in love with you Gilgamesh,” he says.

Gilgamesh opens his eyes slowly, wanting to catch the expression, or lack thereof, on Kirei's face. He's left them closed for quite some time now, letting Kirei enjoy torturously dragging out his orgasm for as long as he can with languid, unsatisfying thrusts and a sharp grip on his cock, but he certainly can't have all the fun.

He's known the other long enough to know that he's perfectly willing to speak maliciously in bed with the intent of wounding him by he also knows he's one of the few people that Kirei occasionally drops his guard around and can be honest with. Kirei enjoys playing with the truth, skirting around lies in ways that makes other people uneasy and Gilgamesh thinks he's developed quite a talent for it over years. That and fucking in semi-public spaces.

Gilgamesh is pleased to find that Kirei is sweating, drawing out Gilgamesh's release for so long is clearly taking a toll on him as well, but he's smiling lightly down at him, eyes cold and familiar in a way they often are when the two of them are alone.

"My," Gilgamesh says, his voice more worn than he expected, "that's too bad. Loving me on a personal level is an honor not many are given."

“Ah, how unfortunate for me then.”

If he weren't a human the grip Kirei had on Gilgamesh’s cock and the back of his thigh would likely hurt a great deal. But things being what they are, even the pain of Kirei’s magically enforced grip is sweet rather than truly damaging. He's let Kirei make legitimate attempts to hurt him more than once in bed to mixed results. He certainly enjoys Kirei’s pleasure in the act but his own masochism can only go so far.

It's a game they've been playing for quite some time, ever since Gilgamesh took it upon himself to lead their relationship to its natural end, and he has no regrets about it. Kirei is endlessly entertaining and often surprising. When they first meet Gilgamesh wouldn't have pegged him as the kind of a man who'd follow a morning sermon by fucking a demi-god.

"Very,” Gilgamesh says. “Does the place where your heart once was ache?"

Kirei laughs at that. “Oh my, no. I don't think I'm old enough for that yet.”

“Mmm,” Gilgamesh hums. He lifts his legs to cage Kirei with his thighs, the most he's bothered moving in quite some time, and tugs Kirei closer to him. “Then am _I_ the one who's supposed to be hurt by that?” He squeezes Kirei’s waist and the other grunts. “How sad for the King of Heroes, stuck hiding in a basement with a man who doesn't love him. How the Gods must weep.”

“Not at all. It's nothing but the truth.” He lightens his grip around Gilgamesh’s cock and Gilgamesh hums again, pleased as slick fingers stroke him. "Besides isn't the promise of something if it existed as good as the thing itself?"

"As much as I enjoy your philosophizing priest--" Gilgamesh cuts himself off with a loud groan when Kirei rolls his hips and finds himself unable to continue after that. Gilgamesh has slept with many people in his long life: men, women, royalty, gods, heroes, even a friend, once when he was young and foolish enough to care for people other than himself, but he's never slept with anyone so absolutely determined to annoy him.

But perhaps because he's equally determined to keep Gilgamesh on his feet, Kirei bends down to kiss him, something he very rarely does of his own accord. Of the two of them Gilgamesh is the only one to really enjoy kissing. He finds having the entirety of his partner's attention to be pleasing and also finds that, though Kirei is utterly devoid of passion when he kisses, he can go through the motions well enough if he feels like it. _I kissed my wife because I thought I had to,_ he said to Gilgamesh once. _It isn't difficult but the act reeks of obligation._

“Well then Kirei,” Gilgamesh says against the other's lips, “perhaps I could've loved you as well.”

“If you were inclined to love again?” Kirei says with a harder thrust. This time he knows the words are meant to wound but he can't make himself care. Besides he's picking up his pace and Gilgamesh is more than willing to ignore the jab when he can feel his long delayed orgasm approaching.

Gilgamesh feels a low heat in his belly and arches into the grip of Kirei's hand. “ _Yes,”_ he pants. “If.”

“That's very sweet,” Kirei says, still playing along and stroking him. Then the grip returns to his cock, just before he can finally come and Gilgamesh cries out in wordless rage. His hand comes up to wrap around Kirei’s throat as he takes in harsh, angry breaths.

“But you know,” Gilgamesh says, setting his nails against Kirei’s skin, “even if I did, love would hardly stop me from snapping your neck for denying me.”

Kirei strokes a thumb slowly across the head of his cock, smile widening. It would be beyond easy to kill Kirei like this. To do as he threatened and snap his neck, to tear through the black sludge behind his ribs, or run him through with a sword. He's done far worse to far better people for lesser crimes and he hardly needs a Master anymore to get by. Better yet he could throw Kirei over onto the dias with no effort, climb on top of him and pin him down until he drove himself to climax. Neither would be out of character for him and both options would be immensely satisfying.

Above him Kirei doesn't move, his eyes filled with a kind of mimicry of patience that Gilgamesh sometimes sees on him when he knowingly gives one his followers bad advice. _I weep for your plight_ , he'll say, even as his eyes tell Gilgamesh _I'll enjoy every moment of it._

Gilgamesh’s rage fades in the light of Kirei’s obvious amusement and he drops his hand with a sigh. He's resigned himself to his fate so far and sees no point in interrupting them now. At some point, either from fatigue or from boredom Kirei will abandon their game for the day. He's already strained himself quite a bit; even his grin doesn't hide teeth gritting in concentration or the faint twitching of the muscles of his stomach as he holds himself back.

“Apparently lax masters breed insolent dogs,” Gilgamesh says, wrapping his arms around Kirei's shoulders.

Kirei makes no pretense about stopping but he laughs and presses a light kiss to Gilgamesh’s forehead like he's placating a child.

And Gilgamesh, though certainly greedy, prideful, and long incapable of loving again, allows it, and even laughs with him.


End file.
